Berk's Childhood
by Firesoul14
Summary: When Berk starts to have horrific nightmares Starlight tries to find out what's wrong. But with Berk refusing to talk about the nightmare she has to take more drastic actions and takes him to Heaver, who unlocks part of Berk's childhood he'd raver forget.


**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>It was a relatively quiet night inside an old decrepit castle and most of its inhabitants were sleeping peacefully.<p>

All except one.

He laid on the stone that was his bed, his dark blue skin covered in sweat from the daily nightmare he was forced to endure.

"No please I don't want to go in there" he mumbled tossing and turning.

"Wake up, don't leave me"

By then his mumbling had woken up some of the others.

However they were used to their friends sleep talking and soon settled back to sleep.

Until the screaming began.

A scarlet skinned creature ran in and saw the blue skinned creature thrashing in his bed screaming in pure terror.

"Berk wake up!" she said shaking him desperately trying to get him to wake up.

However that only made things worse as Berk continued to scream in fear.

The scarlet creature quickly got a bucket full of cold water and chucked it on Berk waking him up.

He looked around petrified.

"It's ok Berk, it's ok" the scarlet creature said gently.

After a few seconds a loud crash was heard.

"Oww Violet get off me" a male voice said in a strong Cornish accent.

"You ran into me Kane now get off" a female voice said.

"I can't I can't find my glasses" the male voice said.

"Oh for crying out loud" the female voice said.

"Better?" she asked a few moments later.

"Much" the male voice replied.

A few seconds later two smaller versions of the other creatures came in.

The first was light purple around ten years of age and was slightly smaller then the other creatures and the second one was light green and smaller than the light purple creature and wore glasses and was around seven years of age.

"Dad having bad dreams again?" the light green one asked.

"I'm afraid so Kane" the scarlet one replied.

"Can we do anything?" the light purple one asked.

"Violet just take Kane back to bed and go back to sleep, I need to talk about something your dad may not want you to hear" the scarlet one said.

"Ok come on Kane" Violet said and took her brother back.

Kane nodded and followed Violet back.

The scarlet one sighed seeing how badly shaken up Berk was.

"There must be something I can do" she whispered.

"Starlight you know you wont be able to get him to talk about it" a voice nagged in her mind.

Suddenly she had an idea she only hoped Berk would let her do it.

* * *

><p>The next morning Starlight took Berk to see Heaver the only healer in the swamp.<p>

The purple skinned creature smiled and let the two in.

"What seems to be the problem?" Heaver asked.

"It's Berk's nightmares, they seem to be getting worse. Just last night he was screaming as if he was about to be killed" Starlight replied.

Heaver looked at Berk and saw he was hunched over half awake, his eyes void of life.

She sighed.

"I see what you mean. Have you tried to get him to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yes but I never get any information" Starlight replied.

Heaver sighed.

"I see why you've brought him to me" she said.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Starlight asked.

"I could try a mind merge, where I see his memories but I may only make things worse by doing that" Heaver replied.

"Heaver I'm desperate to help him I'm begging you, please do what you can to help him" Starlight said.

"I understand" Heaver said.

Starlight looked at Berk and saw he had a blank look on his face.

"Berk do you know where we are?" she asked.

He just stared into space no seeming to of heard the question.

He looked like he was half dead, his skin was cold to the touch.

Heaver gently laid Berk on his back and placed her hand over his now closed eyes and head.

Heaver closed her eyes and started focus, her hand glowing as she pushed her way into her sons subconscious.

* * *

><p>Heaver found herself in the Castle feeling confused, angry and upset.<p>

"Why'd she 'ave to go?" a young child asked.

Heaver recognised the voice as Berk's.

She then saw Berk start to cook to take his mind off what was upsetting him.

After he was finished a elderly, taller, black version of Berk came over.

"Berk, your master wants to see you" he said.

Berk looked up and gulped fear overwhelming his body.

"But Skyshadow I don't want to go up there" he said.

"Sorry Berk I've been ordered to bring you up" Skyshadow said.

The scene changed to Berk looking at his master, just the sight of Him Upstairs scared Heaver.

A loud snap was heard and Skyshadow fell dead to the floor.

Berk ran over.

"No Skyshadow, please don't leave me, I need you" he cried.

"Now you shall obey me as your master" Him Upstairs said.

Berk shook his head and tried to run to the door but was picked up by the feet.

"Leave me alone" Berk shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Heaver was horrified at what she saw next as Berk was thrown around the room like a doll and slammed into the walls and floors screaming in pure terror for his life until he pleaded his master to stop.

Heaver felt how much pain Berk was in, she could feel the broken bones inside him.

Berk was then thrown out the door and down the stairs and landed with a loud crack before crying for his parents even though he knew they would never come.

* * *

><p>Heaver was almost sick after she witnessed the abuse Berk went through as a child.<p>

However she managed to control her stomach.

"He's suffered terrible abuse as a child, that's what he has nightmares about" she said.

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Starlight asked.

"I'm afraid he's been too mentally scarred to help" Heaver replied.

Starlight sighed.

"Try these though" Heaver said giving Starlight some multi coloured herbs.

"They may be able to help block his memory of the event" she said.

Starlight nodded.

Eventually they returned home.

Kane and Violet looked up at their parents.

"Is dad going to be ok?" Kane asked.

Starlight nodded.

"Don't worry Kane, he'll be fine" she replied trying not to worry him.

Within a few nights of Berk taking the herbs the Castle was once more quiet at night.

Starlight smiled seeing Berk sleeping peacefully once more.


End file.
